


there's a new world I see come alive

by the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Frankenstein is a good dad au, Gen, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, he/it pronouns for the creation, he/she/they pronouns for henry, he/they pronouns for victor, nonbinary!henry, she/her pronouns for justine, she/they pronouns for elizabeth, trans woman!justine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave/pseuds/the_piss_on_ronald_reagans_grave
Summary: imagine if Frankenstein was smart enough to think about the consequences of his actions and take them seriously and actually parent his child.
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz (background), Henry Clerval & Victor Frankenstein, Henry Clerval & Victor Frankenstein & Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein & Elizabeth Lavenza, Victor Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Creature
Kudos: 1





	there's a new world I see come alive

**Author's Note:**

> title was suggested to me by a tumblr mutual

"This is not a good idea... this is not a good idea..." Victor muttered. Sparks of electericity were flying, Victor was sure that his lab might catch on fire. His heart racing, his breathing heavy, sweat dripping down his brow, and chills running down his body; he flipped the last switch. More sparks fly. The lights flicker. Fizzling, cackling, buzzing, popping.

The lights exploded. Victor stood swearing and praying under his breath.

The large mass on the operation table... sat up. The sheet covering it slipped down.

Staring directly back at Victor was a face. Waxy, translucent skin. Glowing, neon-esque eyes. Greasy, raven hair. Unhumanly tall and muscular.  
When Victor's creation made eye contact with him, its thin black lips curled upward, revealing unnaturally pearly white teeth, in a twisted yet pure smile. The being's chest rose and fell slowly. This creature had just breathed its first breath, had just been ripped into waking, had just been pushed into the deep end of the pool of life. And in the dark of the room it seemed to glow. Not just in an unnatural or ungodly way, but in a radiant way. A beaming way. A gracious way. An alive way.

Victor stood transfixed, gazing on this creature... something he had built by hand... an animated being he had brought life to, in such a way that was unnatural and unholy. His heart stopped.

But as he stood staring, fear at the abnormal result of his playing god slowly turned into relief. It worked! His being was alive! But more than that, Victor felt some form of paternal affection... this being, he had created, lovingly and ambitiously with his own hands. What results did he expect? This should be exactly it. Any terror or disgust he could feel melted, completely overwhelmed by excitement and pride and tenderness. 

He cautiously approached his creation. He extended his hand. The creature closed its mouth and titled its head. Then placed its large, yellow and veiny hand in Victor's, and smiled again. Victor smiled back.

"Holy shit, I'm a dad now," Victor whispered under his breath. 

Then he pulled out his phone to call a friend.

The creature tilted its head again, confused and curious about the noise of the phone dialing. 

Elizabeth Lavenza's voice came through the phone: "Hello?"

"Elizabeth! Hello! Big, big news! I'm a father now!" Victor replied.

Elizabeth responded with an expected amount of confusion to the statement.  
Victor explained everything over the phone- how he'd been skipping lectures and class to visit graveyards, his curiosity about the possibilty of reanimating the dead, how he'd stolen donated organs and corpses, and put them together in a twisted human quilt he had reanimated. 

"I have brought _life_ into the world!"

"You know, Vic, I'm always supportive of your... projects, but where are you going with this? Do you know what you're doing?"

"I really have no choice but to parent this creation... it's practically a baby, and a baby that I've created. It's my baby."

"So you're gonna parent it? Alone?"

"That's why I called you..." Elizabeth tried to cut Victor off, before she did he interjected: "Before you say anything! You don't have to, I'm not asking you to raise my child. But parenting a baby man made out of corpses while still at uni is going to be hard as fuck. I'm gonna have to ask you and Henry for a bit of help from time to time, and I need to know you're okay with that, or if I'm gonna have to tell my father what I did and ask him for help instead. I know you have a lot on your hands at home, so I'll probably ask Henry more often, and if you're too busy I can always find someone."

"Well I guess it's better than abandoning the creature or trying to do it all on your own. I'll help, but you're not gonna dump the bulk of the responsibility on me-"

"Of course not!"

"-or Henry."

"Of course not."

After he and Elizabeth said goodbye and hung up, Victor walked over to the creature who he had been watching during the phone call. The creature had stood up, towering at a whole eight feet tall, and was wandering around the lab, before sitting down at a counter to examine a few bottles and flasks. Victor tried to remember how his parents had raised him, what they taught him and how they taght it when he was young, but like most 20 something year olds he did not remember much from when he was a baby.  
_It- he? He. He needs clothes, and food, and I need to learn how to teach him how to speak and think... I'm gonna have to do a lot more research on parenting..._ Victor mentally facepalmed. He had spent two years creating this creature and in the past two years he hadn't picked up a single book on parenting. He spent so long figuring out how to build the being, he didn't think of what to do if it actually was built.  
In the meantime, Victor tried something basic: picking up a bottle and saying the word "bottle" out loud, to see if the creature would understand and assosciate the word with the object. The creature was fast to figure it out. He reached out for the bottle, muttering the word under his breath trying to replicate the sounds he heard. It was such a simple task, yet Victor felt uncomparable pride when the creature succeeded in confiedntly saying "bottle" out loud.

Then Victor realized something he felt very stupid for not realizing as soon as he saw his creation. The creature needed a name!

It didn't take Victor long to figure one out. Victor was playing god, and his eight foot tall monster child before him was the first man he created.

"Your name is Adam." Victor pointed at Adam and repeated the name a few times, until finally Adam seemed to understand.

Adam pointed at himself and said his name out loud, and once again Victor's heart swelled with uncomparable pride.


End file.
